


Feeling the Shakeup

by Electra_XT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Happy Ending, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/pseuds/Electra_XT
Summary: “I came,” Vanya said. The air in the room felt cold suddenly, and she shivered.“Yeah,” Allison said. She was looking away. “Was… that you?”Vanya followed Allison’s gaze to the window. The floor below it was covered in shattered glass.





	Feeling the Shakeup

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Good Grief" by the Ting Tings.

“Allison,” Vanya gasped. Her toes clenched. “Allison. Allison, is this— is this supposed to be happening?”

Allison laughed. Vanya squirmed. Allison’s face was between her legs, lapping at her labia, her clit, and her entire body felt like she was being overtaken.

“I said I could blow your mind,” Allison said, coming up for air. Her voice was warm and low and Vanya shuddered. “Is it working?”

“I feel like I am going to actually die,” Vanya said. Her whole body— it was like nothing, nothing ever before.

“In a good way?” Allison said.

It had started out so naturally. They’d gone on one too many sisters dates and Vanya was a little lonely and a little desperate and a little too in love with Allison’s gorgeous body, her beautiful face, and before she knew it she’d had a little too much to drink and she was leaning in a little too close and then Allison was kissing her back. It had felt so right. It had felt right, too, when Allison led her up to her apartment a few weeks later and held out a little silver key and said _I think you should have this and I think you should stay here for a little while and come on, Vanya, are you really looking for the guest room?_ And now… and now.

It still felt right.

“Oh my God,” Vanya said. Her hands clenched into fists. “Allison. Allison, Allison—”

It crashed through her like a wave. Vanya cried out as her body seized up, back arching off the mattress. Everything around her seemed to rattle and levitate and she could practically hear it, a sharp crack and a crash. 

“Uh oh,” Allison said.

Vanya opened her eyes.

“I came,” she said. The air in the room felt cold suddenly, and she shivered.

“Yeah,” Allison said. She was looking away. “Was… that you?”

Vanya followed Allison’s gaze to the window. The floor below it was covered in shattered glass.

“I am so sorry,” Vanya said. She pressed a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Allison, I swear I didn’t mean to, I’ll pay for it, I promise. I can go back home now. I’ll give you back your key.”

“There’s no need,” Allison said, reaching out a hand and catching Vanya before she can climb out of the bed. “Does that… usually happen?”

“Oh,” Vanya said. “Um. I’ve never really. Before.”

Allison’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“I should have told you,” Vanya said. She bit her thumb. Nervous habit. “I never really got the chance to, before. We all grew up with Dad and then I moved out on my own and I was still on the drugs and I thought I didn’t want it, and then Leonard didn’t really get me to finish or anything, and I should have told you that this was the first time I was really doing it for real—”

She was shaking. Her eyes were closed, like she was waiting for a blow. She felt Allison’s hand gently take her thumb out of her mouth.

“Vanya,” Allison said. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said. Her eyes were still closed.

“Can you look at me?”

Vanya opened her eyes. Allison was sitting up in bed, one leg folded under the other, and she was still holding Vanya’s hand.

“I’m seriously honored that I got to be there for this,” Allison said.

“The cause of this,” Vanya said. “You were… you’re amazing.”

Allison squeezed her hand. “And it’s a damn shame you didn’t get to have this before, right?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said.

“And we’re gonna do this all the time now? Now that we know that we’re so awesome together in bed that you shattered the windows?”

Vanya looked up at Allison. Allison had her head tilted, watching Vanya, and her face was warm and inviting. Vanya nodded.

“But I have to ask,” Allison said. “Do you think you can, uh, control your powers? I don’t have that many more windows to break, you know?”

“Of course,” Vanya said quickly. “I seriously think it was just because it’s my first time.”

“Amazing,” Allison said, crawling closer and kissing Vanya’s cheek. Vanya turned her head to meet her on the lips and Allison sighed against her, reaching up to cradle her jaw.

“I promise I’ll control it,” Vanya said into her mouth.

“Good,” Allison said. “Because now that I’ve had a taste of this, I’m never going to want to stop. You know that, right? You’re addictive, Vanya.”

“I promise,” Vanya said again, and she kissed her.

 

—

 

“Oh my God,” Vanya said, sitting up. The sheets were sticky against her back. “I did it again. I’m so sorry, Allison.”

“It’s fine,” Allison said, looking around at the cracks in the walls, the plaster coating the floor in a fine powder.

“No, it’s not,” Vanya said, wiping her brow. “I can’t keep destroying your apartment every time we have sex.”

“You do have a point,” Allison said. “Hmm. Does this happen when you masturbate?”

“I don’t,” Vanya said. “I mean, I never wanted to when I was on the drugs. And now… why would I?”

Allison laughed. “Why would you do it yourself when you could get me to do it for you?”

“Is this a trick question?” Vanya said.

“Sometimes it’s almost as good when it’s just you,” Allison said, playing with Vanya’s hair. “When you’re home alone and you’re itching to get some of that release, you know? You can take all the time in the world if you want. You can make it just how you like it. You seriously don’t masturbate?”

“I didn’t do any of this,” Vanya said. “All this sex stuff, it’s really new. I told you I never really felt anything when I was on the drugs.”

There was a pause. Vanya shifted on the bed, uncomfortably aware of the connections that Allison must be making— if she couldn’t even get herself to want sex when she was on the pills, she must have been missing more, too.

Allison cleared her throat. “So that’s your first step.”

“Are you sure?” Vanya said.

“If you want to get in control when we’re together, we need to start small,” Allison said. Her face was set, focused. “Baby steps. Sex is like training at altitude, right? Start off by trying not to crack the windows when you’re by yourself and we’ll work from there.”

Vanya winced, imagining more broken glass.

“So your homework,” Allison said, “is some self-love.”

—

“Okay,” Vanya said, sitting down on the bed in the guest room. “I got this.”

A mirror hung silently on the wall opposite her, and Vanya eyed her reflection suspiciously. She looked mousy in her sweatpants and orchestra t-shirt, and her hair was a little glimmery from not having been washed, but her face looked kind of nice. She brought her hand to her chest and felt her small breasts through her shirt. Maybe in the right light, she could be pretty.

“Don’t break,” Vanya told the mirror. She resisted the impulse to wag a finger at it like a scolding nanny. “If you break, we’re right back to the start and Allison and I are going to have to go down to the horrible dungeon room at the Academy to have sex, okay? So just… don’t. Sorry.”

There wasn’t even anyone to apologize to.

“Sorry,” Vanya said again, and then she lay back on the bed before she could face her own unimpressed expression in the mirror. She tugged off her sweatpants and threw them off the side of the bed, and then her underwear, too, after a moment’s consideration. She felt the hem of her t-shirt, and then she pulled it over her head and tossed it too, feeling more naked than she’d ever felt in her life. Vanya took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then slid her fingers down between her legs.

It wasn’t unfamiliar territory now. She knew how it felt to feel her body waking up under her, a rush of warmth deep through her abdomen, gathering anticipation and need in the pit of her stomach, the electric feeling of fingers, a tongue, Allison’s breath on her clit. She even knew— she closed her eyes— the exquisite feeling of letting go and falling into orgasm, toes curling, sensation seizing her body and shuddering through her until she was left gooey and breathless, warm and still wet. Vanya curled a finger into her opening. Bone dry.

No, wait, there was an answer to that, wasn’t it? Vanya got up off the bed, avoiding the mirror, and padded naked to Allison’s room and flicked on the light. Allison’s dresser glittered with a thousand little belongings. Vanya picked her way over and stood there in front of the first line of jewelry boxes. Behind them lay an army of vanities: diamond-cut perfume bottles, a dumb strip of instant photos of Allison looking gleeful and Vanya looking blurry because she was still trying to figure out where the camera in the little booth was, a receipt from the drugstore— what was that doing there?— a stray earring, a silk scarf for her hair at night, a family therapist’s business card with an annotation in Allison’s big handwriting that said _actually call this one!!!_ , and finally a bottle of lube standing at the back. Vanya picked up the lube and headed back to the guest room.

She gave her reflection an annoyed look as she flopped back on the bed, trying to scrabble at the cap of the bottle with her nonexistent violinist’s fingernails. She squeezed the bottle and shook it, finally opening the cap despite the dried lube that had glued it shut, and liquid squirted everywhere.

Vanya sighed. At least this was the guest room. She did her best to wipe off the lube where it had landed on the starched sheets and she rubbed it thoughtfully into her chest, on both of her breasts. They did this in porn, right? She made a face. Her nipples felt sticky now in the cold air and she shook her head at herself, squirting more lube into her fingers and bringing them back down between her legs again.

“I got this,” she said. “I swear I do.”

And she did, as long as she didn’t think about a ratty fake woman with a childish face and lube drying on her chest in a room that wasn’t hers in an apartment that wasn’t hers. Vanya closed her eyes.

She’d come downstairs that morning and Allison had been shaking granola out onto her yogurt. Vanya’s mouth still tasted like toothpaste, but when Allison had seen her, she’d picked up her face and kissed her anyway. Vanya’s fingers traced her clit as she tried to imagine what Allison smelled like. She could go get the perfume. She didn’t need that, though, she already had every sense of Allison tattooed on the inside of her mind: Allison smelled warm, skin and shower gel and perfume that smelled like flowers and the diamond-cut glass bottles that she sprayed it on from. Vanya bit her lip and touched her clit. Allison was so much taller than her. Even without the heels, when it’s just them in their pajamas in the morning, Allison can rest her chin on top of Vanya’s entire head, the perfect height for Vanya to kiss her throat and murmur, “So when are you coming home tonight?” And when Allison does come home after a long evening she can sweep Vanya off her feet and carry her bridal-style to the bedroom and laugh like crazy as Vanya swats at her and says dumb stuff like, “Allison, put me down!” She’s big enough to back Vanya onto the bed and climb over her.

“So how was your day?” Allison had said one time, hovering over her on the bed.

“It was fine,” Vanya had said, flicking one of Allison’s curls out of her face.

“Wow, you’re so super expressive,” Allison had said. “Just fine?”

“Better now, I guess.”

“I have ways of making you talk,” Allison had said, reaching down and tickling Vanya’s ribs. “Tell me, Vanya. How was your day?”

The sounds that had come out of Vanya’s mouth then might not have even been laughter. In retrospect, Vanya was pretty sure she had been gasping, maybe even screeching as Allison tickled her and brought her lips down to Vanya’s neck and asked if Vanya had a good day or a bad day and if Allison had to go out and break the face of any asshole first violinist and if Vanya had been thinking about Allison and if Vanya wanted to kiss her or touch her or unbutton her pants or _yeah, you do, Vanya, I see you blushing, let me just—_

Vanya slipped a finger into herself and bit her tongue. She was shivering now in the cold air of the guest room and she wanted Allison there with her, her warm body, her curves, her skin— she hooked her finger inside herself and gasped into the air, she clenched around her finger and rubbed her clit with the heel of her hand— she was undone, now, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge— closer and closer, by herself, she became too aware of a thrumming in the bed below her. 

Vanya paused, fingers wet and sticky, and the bed fell silent.

She’d forgotten. Vanya resumed circling her clit, slow and focused. If Allison were here, she could guide Vanya through it. Put a hand on her shoulder— _you got this, okay?_ and Vanya would nod up at her, unable to speak. Vanya’s finger sped up on her clit as she thought of Allison’s breasts pressed against her chest— bigger than hers, warm and soft like the rest of Allison, reassuring— the look of want in Allison’s eyes whenever she saw Vanya looking like this.

Lying undignified on the bed, sweaty with exertion, flushed and naked and sticky, maybe she was enough.

Vanya came. She focused on the sensation inside her body, the fizz through her whole torso and through her legs, into her toes, and when she came down, she scrambled upright to look in the mirror.

Vanya looked exactly like she thought she did, triumphant and sweaty. She only looked at herself for a second before her eyes travelled to the edges of the mirror.

All smooth, no cracks. Vanya let herself smile.

 

—

 

“I didn’t break the mirror,” Vanya said the next night as Allison was getting undressed. She leaned back on her elbows and watched Allison unhook her bra. Vanya always felt like a creeper watching her like this, but at the same time it was Allison, so it was fine, right?

“Whaaat,” Allison said, shedding the bra. She folded it up and tossed it in the drawer. “You go, girl. Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said. Allison tugged her underwear down and toed it off.

“How was it?”

“Um.” Vanya swallowed. “It was good.”

“Of course it was, it was you,” Allison said, lobbing her underwear into the dirty laundry. She was fully naked now and Vanya bit her lip. “You’re the best in bed.”

“Don’t say that,” Vanya said awkwardly. “I’m not— I’m basically a virgin, I don’t count.”

“It counts,” Allison said, disappearing into her closet for a moment. She emerges with a purple nightgown in her hand. “Remember what we talked about with positive thinking?”

“I’m good and I’m enough and I’m worthwhile,” Vanya repeated tonelessly. “You look really hot in that.”

Allison gave her a flirtatious smile as she tugs down the fabric of the nightgown. It was strappy and rich with lace that shimmered against her skin. “I wasn’t even inside it.”

“Yeah, but you are now,” Vanya said, “and you look really hot.”

“Well, thank you,” Allison said. “You ready for bed?”

“Basically,” Vanya said. She shifted. “I kind of had an idea, though.”

“Oh?” Allison said, coming over to sit next to her.

“I passed level one,” Vanya said, looking up at her. “Do I get level two?”

 _“Oh,”_ Allison said. A flash of an idea crossed her face and she looked away from Vanya for a moment. Vanya followed her gaze to the full-length mirror by the vanity.

“Yes,” Allison said. When she spoke, her voice sounded husky. “Yes, you do.”

 

—

 

“So I just stand here,” Vanya said, looking in the mirror. “And you’ll touch me?”

“And you’ll say the things you want,” Allison said.

“A stable job in the orchestra so I don’t have to sit there in my old apartment every day and tell dumb kids they have to practice their fingering more,” Vanya said.

“Hilarious,” Allison said. “Tonight you get to tell _me_ to practice my fingering. Is that good enough?”

“Wow,” Vanya said. “You are the first person in the history of the violin to come up with that joke.”

“Really?” Allison said, her face lighting up.

Vanya turned around to look at her. “No, Allison.”

“Aw,” Allison said, her hands wandering around to the front of Vanya’s hips. “I thought it was clever.”

“It might have been a little clever,” Vanya said. She watched Allison’s fingers wander down, curling into her dark pubic hair. “So I really don’t get to look at you?”

“Look yourself in the eye,” Allison said. She placed her hands back on Vanya’s hips.

Vanya nodded, watching herself in the mirror.

“Tell me what you want.”

Allison doesn’t call her _baby,_ doesn’t call her _sweetheart._ She keeps it real.

“Touch my breasts,” Vanya said.

Allison didn’t move.

“Please?” Vanya said.

“You have to say,” Allison said, breath ghosting against Vanya’s neck, “‘I want you to touch my breasts.’”

“I want you to touch my breasts,” Vanya said.

Allison’s hands came up and squeezed. Vanya’s breasts were small enough that Allison could take them entirely in her hands, and she did, rolling them in her hands, pinching the brown nipples. Vanya forced herself to stare straight ahead.

“I want you to kiss my neck,” she said, “and I want you to, uh, suck a little mark into it.”

She could feel Allison laugh from deep in her body. Then soft lips at her neck, pressing tenderly, opening up for hot breath and teeth and tongue.

“Hey, I said little,” Vanya said. “You can stop now.”

Allison laughed, and the mouth withdrew.

“Overzealous,” Vanya said. “Last night I was too. I thought about you while I was… by myself. Do you want to know what I was thinking about?”

“Mmm,” Allison said behind her.

“I was thinking about how big you are,” Vanya said into the mirror. “Not in a bad way or anything, just, God, Allison, you can dwarf me in so many ways. You’re so beautiful and famous and perfect, and I’m just— hey!”

There was a sharp pinch at her hip. “Don’t go there, Vanya. Talk about yourself.”

Vanya took a deep breath. “When I’m with you,” she said, “I feel delicate.”

There was an inhale behind her.

“I like being your little spoon when we go to bed,” Vanya said. “I like it when you pick me up sometimes and carry me into the bedroom. And I hate it when you tickle me but I love it when you pin me down and I can feel all of me under you and you make me tell you how I want it. And I… I want you to start touching my clit, Allison.”

She was wet enough that Allison didn’t even need to grab the lube. Vanya watched her face as Allison dipped a finger between the folds of her labia and drew the wetness up to her clit, tracing light circles.

“I want you to move closer so I can feel you against my back,” Vanya said.

Allison moved forward. Vanya closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the satin of Allison’s nightgown pressing into her, the thinnest of layers between her skin and Vanya’s. Allison’s fingers worked at her clit.

“I want you to go faster,” Vanya said.

Allison’s fingers picked up the pace. Vanya could see a little sweat at her own hairline now.

“I want you to put one of your fingers in me,” she said. “And kiss my neck while you do it.”

One of Allison’s fingers slipped inside as she continued rubbing furiously at Vanya’s clit. Her mouth descended on the same side of Vanya’s neck where she’d left the mark and it took everything within Vanya to keep staring into her own eyes, not move down to touch Allison, not even look at her. She could feel how warm Allison was running. She was probably wet, too, under that nightgown.

“Are you turned on right now?” Vanya said.

“Are you kidding?” Allison said, strangled. “I’m this close to coming, Vanya, you’re amazing, you’re incredibly hot, so perfect for me—”

“I want you to touch yourself and get yourself all wet,” Vanya said, “and then I want you to bring your finger up and smear it on my face. On my lips. So I can taste you.”

“Vanya,” Allison gasped, and Vanya waited, watching her face in the mirror as Allison’s arm slid between her front and Vanya’s back, hitching up the nightgown. Then the arm went away and a hand came up to Vanya’s face, sticky and wet against her lips. Vanya let Allison rub it all over her and when Allison’s hand went away she looked in the mirror and licked her lips.

“You taste amazing,” Vanya said. "You're going to be the death of me, Vanya." “Touch me," Vanya said. "Again, like you were before, and keep doing that until I come, please, Allison, I need you—”

“Talk me through it,” Allison said, voice tight with a challenge. Vanya smiled. Everyone always made fun of Diego and Luther for being the ones who couldn’t back down from a dare, but Allison could hold on for just as long. “If you stop talking for a single second I swear I will take my hand out and ruin your orgasm and finish myself off instead.”

“Fine,” Vanya said. Allison was two fingers deep into her now and still keeping pace at her clit. “Sure, okay, I can talk. Except you told me I can’t talk about how amazing you are, which is unfair, because now my only choice is to tell you how— how you make me feel, when you’re touching me like this or you’re kissing me or you come up behind me in the morning to hug me and I feel like I’m going to get lost in your crazy fancy bathrobe. It’s like you’ve got the direct line to my— all of me, my everything. I always want you, Allison, you make me feel like I’m not dangerous. Like I— I belong with you, like you really do want me, and I can’t even describe— how it feels— I swear I’m gonna kill you if you don’t stop, Allison—”

“Careful,” Allison murmured, and then Vanya heard the rattling.

It was probably the bottles of perfume on the dresser. Frozen in panic, Vanya looked into her own eyes, desperately willing the white glint to dissolve. Allison’s hand was still rubbing at her clit, but it was soothing now, pacifying rather than heating her up. Vanya squirmed.

“I’m okay,” she said. “Keep going.”

The bottles on the dresser were still now. Vanya stared at herself. Her eyes were totally dark.

“Faster,” she said. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Allison said. “I’m sorry I made you talk. You can be quiet if you want. If that was too much.”

“It’s not,” Vanya said. She took a deep breath. “Please fuck me with your fingers until I cry.”

“You even said please that time,” Allison said, and she stuck her fingers deeper into Vanya until Vanya felt like Allison was tugging at the internal strings of her being. Vanya made herself watch herself in the mirror as Allison worked at her, harder and faster and devoted—

“I’m,” Vanya said, and she grabbed onto Allison’s hand that wasn’t between her legs as her orgasm ripped through her. Allison gasped and Vanya turned around, catching a glimpse of Allison’s desperate face before she kissed her, shoving a hand between Allison’s legs and finding her clit, rubbing until Allison clutched at Vanya’s shoulder and let out a cry.

“Wow,” Allison said, after a moment. She stepped away. 

With a little distance, Vanya could look her in the eye. Allison’s nightgown was stained and rumpled and her hair was mussed up, and her face was reverent, lips parted, eyes wide.

 _I did this,_ Vanya thought.

“So did I pass level two?” she said out loud.

“You passed all the levels,” Allison said.

“So does that mean we get to do it for real?” Vanya said.

Allison laughed. She tipped her head back and shook out her hair until it fell perfectly down at her shoulders, and then she looked at Vanya.

“Absolutely,” she said. “But first. Bed?”

“Bed,” Vanya agreed, letting Allison tow her toward it.

 

—

 

They didn’t get a perfect night for a while. First Vanya had her concert, and she’d been sort of expecting that after opening night she and Allison would tumble into bed, but when the night actually came she’d been so dead on her feet that Allison had had to carry her home, and not in the sexy way. Then Allison had gotten a cold and Vanya had sat by her bedside, not in the sexy way either, in ratty pajamas taking dictation for Allison’s many emails and handing her tissues. Then, Klaus had decided that literally every living person in the Hargreeves family had to go out for karaoke on a Thursday night, and then the next night Luther came over to surprise them with a visit, but now it was Sunday night and they were finally, finally alone.

“Can I tell you you’re beautiful now?” Vanya said, looking up from between Allison’s legs. Allison was splayed out on the bed, fists tight, legs shaking.

“No,” Allison said through gritted teeth, “because I want you to _keep going and don’t stop.”_

Vanya smiled. “So you’ll let me when you return the favor?”

“Fine,” Allison gasped, “I’m so fucking close, Vanya, please—”

“Shh,” Vanya said, slipping her finger up into Allison. Allison moaned. Vanya added another finger and she sucked hard on her clit, flicking it with her tongue, and Allison’s hands came down to fist in her hair as she came.

“Wow,” Vanya said, coming back up. She rubbed her neck.

“Wow,” Allison echoed, sitting up. “Kiss?”

“I’m all gross,” Vanya said, feeling her slick lips.

“Don’t care,” Allison said, leaning over and kissing her. Vanya made a tiny, undignified sound into her mouth. “Mmm. I should mess you up more often, shouldn’t I?”

“You really should,” Vanya said.

“You are on fire,” Allison said, giving Vanya one last kiss before pulling away. “Hey. Ready for round three?”

Vanya nodded. At the touch of Allison’s fingers she lay down on the bed, face up, staring at the ceiling like she’d done in the guest room. It felt like so long ago.

“You don’t have to talk,” Allison said, before she lowered her head between Vanya’s legs. “Just let go.”

Vanya closed her eyes. Allison’s tongue flicked out over her clit and it felt amazing, sensation curling up into Vanya’s gut. She focused on the slide of Allison’s lips, the hand bracing against her hip, Allison’s breath. She was intoxicated on Allison’s devotion. What must she look like right now? Spread-eagled on the bed, pale limbs against Allison’s magenta comforter, shaking as she twined a hand in Allison’s curls down between her legs. Vanya made a broken-off noise. Allison squeezed her hip and Vanya let herself slide away, her body humming with joy, until she dimly realized she was right on the edge.

“I’m going to come,” she said.

“Do it,” Allison said thickly, mouth full. Vanya smiled and Allison dragged her tongue up Vanya’s clit once, twice, again and again and again until the bed began to tremble.

“Vanya?” Allison said, with a note of alarm.

“Keep going,” Vanya said, pushing Allison’s head back down. “I promise, I promise, just keep—”

The bed was still shaking. It vibrated under them and Vanya clenched her thighs as Allison went in and the mattress shuddered under her and she closed her eyes as her orgasm crested over her.

The bed fell still.

“Oh my God,” Allison said. “Did you really just… did that happen?”

“I practiced,” Vanya said, sitting up. “And I got better.”

Allison’s smile was huge, and she held Vanya tight as Vanya clambered in for a hug.

“Did I do good?” Vanya whispered into her neck. The air in the room was warm and Allison’s arms held her tight, squeezing her in.

“You were perfect,” Allison said, rubbing her back. “I’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ Tumblr, ](https://electra-xt.tumblr.com/) and I'm Electra_XT#6299 on Discord. Come scream with me about TUA!


End file.
